


All We Need

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has always felt strong feelings for Liam. </p><p>Maybe it's time to tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need

No one’s P.O.V

 

“But Ni-,” Zayn started to plead quietly. “No buts Zayn, you gotta tell Liam.” Zayn shook his head and Niall smiled a faint smile and left the room without another word. He fell back on his bed, running his hands through his messy black hair. “God dammit...” The Bradford lad begin to curse at himself. How could he be so stupid? So naïve?  
Whatever Zayn’s reason, he knew he couldn’t hide his feelings from Liam any much longer. He took a deep breath as he got up and walked down the wooden steps.

 

At the bottom, he saw Liam, spread out on the couch in the living room. He was wearing his signature grey sweatpants and some band tee shirt, but shit, it formed to his toned body so well that it made Zayn quiver. 

Hearing the wood make a creaking noise, Liam turned his head to see a blushed Zayn, standing there watching him. Liam’s face instantly lit up.  
“Hey Zaynie.” 

“Hey Li.” 

Liam motioned for Zayn to come accompany him on the couch, he took up his offer and began shuffling towards him. 

Liam sat up a bit, enough room for Zayn to sit beside of him, and Liam pulled him back to lay on his chest.

Zayn could hear Liam’s heart beat increase some. This made him smile. 

The TV in front of them played a movie, preferably “Aladdin”. Liam loved these types of movies, and Zayn couldn’t deny them either. The two lads cuddled up closer (if that was even possible) especially when Aladdin and Jasmine took flight on the carpet. “I wish I could fly like that.” Liam said quietly. “Sort of like some superhero.” “I-I think you are a superhero Liam.” Zayn finally spoke up. It went silent, Zayn knew he just screwed everything up and he couldn’t fix it now. He tried to get up, but Liam was still holding onto him. 

“Li I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that I-“ 

“I love you Zayn.”

The boys looked into each other’s eyes, longing for one another. 

“I-I.”

“It’s okay babe, I know you do.”

And with that, Liam connected their lips, something they’ve wanted to do for years. Liam had lightly bit on Zayn’s lower lip causing him to open his mouth with a slight moan. Liam slipped his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, and explored every last corner in it. Zayn returned the favor, well he attempted, mirroring Liam’s tongue movements and doing an okay job for someone who has never kissed anybody.

They pulled away after another quick kiss. Both of them left breathless and amazed.

Zayn’s P.O.V

I began to catch my breath. My thoughts were jumbled together. I had just realized that I was straddling him. Our hands were intertwined, resting on Liam’s upper thigh. His thumb rubbed gently against my hand. 

“I love you Liam.” 

“I love you too Zayn.”

Liam wrapped my arms around his neck and then got up. 

He carried me up the stairs, down to the end of the hall, and into his gigantic white and red themed bedroom. 

My eyes got bigger and filled with amazement as I saw the room. I had only been in here once, to tell Liam dinner was ready, the same time I caught him doing something naughty to himself under the sheets. I could hear long sighs and moans, and possibly my name. 

I never wanted to forget that moment.  
Liam shut the door and locked it with one swift movement, still holding me in his arms. 

He carried me over to the bed and got on it with his knees and then laid my back on the silky sheets. His bed literally felt like a cloud, one I wouldn’t mind sleeping in every night. The thought made my face get hot.

He was sitting on his knees in between my legs, which were around him. 

I really wanted to take his face in my hand and kiss him. 

So I did.

 

Liam’s P.O.V.

 

Zayn leaned up a little, enough to where his hand could reach the side of my face. He kept it there and stared into my eyes.  
Those beautiful, deep brown eyes. 

Zayn tilted his head and began to lean up towards me. I helped him out some by leaning in also. Our lips crashed again, this time Zayn was in control. He nipped at my bottom lip and pulled slightly on it. I couldn’t prevent that moan that had made its way out of my mouth. 

This kiss ended, and when we pulled back slowly, there was a web of saliva connected on both of our lips.  
I couldn’t help but smile at this, Zayn letting out a small giggle. 

We shifted positions, a little bit after, going back to the way we were on the couch except now on my king sized bed. I rubbed my hands through Zayn’s hair as he leaned back into me. 

I decided it was time to talk.

“Zaynie..?”

“Mm Li?” 

“What do you want to do?”

He shifted on to his stomach so he was looking at me.

“About what?”

“Us.” 

Zayn played with his thumbs before he could answer.

“Well I mean…We could um…”

I loved it when Zayn was nervous, his speech was so adorable to listen to.

“We could do whatever you want to do Zayn.” 

He immediantly responded by blushing a rose pink.

“I want to be yours Li. Yours and yours alone.” 

“I think we could do that.”

My face had a smile tattooed on it, Zayn’s too. My mind was racing though, I wanted to make sure Zayn was always happy, I knew he has had it rough. I wanted to treat Zayn like the beautiful princess he is, not harming him in any way.

“Li?”

I snapped out of my day dream about Zayn.

“Yes baby?” I decided right then, that was his new pet name. I could tell he liked it.

He moved my messy hair out of my eyes. Zayn’s stomach begin to make noises.

“Hungry baby?”

Zayn Shyly nodded, it was already the afternoon and we had spent all morning kissing. 

“Let’s go get some food yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

 

Zayn’s P.O.V.

 

Liam and I headed back downstairs, into the big marble themed kitchen. He sat me on the island.  
I giggled at this, Liam smiling his million dollar smile.

“Now baby what would you like to eat?” I took time to think. I was hungry for something not in the kitchen, but I didn’t want Liam to know that anyways.  
“Hmmm…” I said while rubbing my chin. I finally got an idea.

“Pizza?” 

Liam looked as if he was thinking the same thing. 

“Pizza it is.” 

He left the kitchen and came back with his black iphone, dialing the number to our favorite pizza place, “The Italian Kitchen”.  
“Yeah, just a pizza with pineapple. And could you deliver? Great. Bye.” 

Liam then hung up and put his phone on the counter. He started playing with my hair again, ruffling it up.

Liam spread my legs apart so he could get in between them. I put my hands around his waist and he put his hands beside me.  
“You know you’re beautiful right, Malik?”

I kissed him on the cheek.

“Sometimes, Payne.”

Liam leaned in to return the kiss, when our door was barged into.

“LIAM, ZAYN, IM BACK-oh.”

Niall saw us in the kitchen, and almost passed out. 

“Zayn buddy you did it!” Niall walked over to fist-bump me and I gladly accepted it.

“Niall I’m uh kinda busy…” I said referring to Liam who was laughing at Niall.

“I can see that.” He smirked. “I’ll go upstairs then” and just like that, the Irish boy disappeared up the stairs.

 

Liam’s P.O.V.

 

Niall barging in had made my day even better. But I hope that boy stayed in his room for the rest of the night. I thought smirking.  
“Li? Something on your mind?” just thinking of you naked baby.

“Nah baby. Now where we again?” 

Zayn’s lip curled up into a smile. “I think we were right here…”

And just then Zayn pressed his soft pink lips against mine. The taste of his lips was a mix of mint and smoke, which actually was quite delicious.  
He pulled back when the doorbell rang.

“I got it baby, stay here.”

Zayn started messing with his thumbs as I went to the door to get our food.

I came back into the kitchen with a box that smelled amazing. 

We opened it up to reveal a pineapple pizza, cut into 6 pieces. Zayn wasted no time getting a slice and I followed soon after. We sat at the island and ate our pizza, Zayn getting some sauce on the corner of his mouth so I politely licked it off, and he thanked me with a peck on the cheek. 

Zayn and I had finished the pizza and started walking back upstairs. 

We began walking down the long hallway but Zayn stopped at his door. 

“Thank you Liam for today I really enjoyed it, but I think I’m going to sleep in my room tonight…”

I sighed of disappointment and tried not to show it but I know I failed horribly. I put on my best fake smile.  
“Okay baby. Goodnight, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

And Zayn walked into his room and shut the door behind him. 

 

I began walking back down the long hallway, alone.

Zayn’s P.O.V.

I put my back against the mahogany door and sighed loudly. I was such a coward for not sleeping with Liam.  
I was just scared that it would happen again. I would be in a bed again, and being slammed into at full force, my pleas were loud and pain was unbearable. The figure doing it would smack me hard, pull my hair, and call me every name in the book. And after they were finished with me, they dumped me back at my house where my mom didn’t care if I came back alive or not. 

Then I found Liam. I was alone at school mostly, until one day in art class when a brown haired and brown eyes boy walked in and found his way right next to me. “Hi I’m Liam.” He said with a cheeky smile. 

“I’m Zayn.” I said returning a small smile.

From that moment on we were best friends, and now we live together. He introduced me to the rest of the guys, he introduced me to indie music, video games, and most importantly friendship. 

I smiled at this flashback. I really love Liam and I’m glad he loves me back. 

I walked over to my bathroom and stripped of my clothes. I turned on the shower and got in when it was as warm as Liam. I washed off rather quickly, I just wanted to get to bed. I shampooed my hair, and eventually gave in and conditioned also. Next, I lathered my body with lavender smelling soap and washed it off. Then I turned the shower off and grabbed a fluffy white towel. 

I walked back into my room to get dressed into my boxers and a random tee shirt I had.   
Then I climbed into bed.

It wasn’t as soft or as big as Liam’s and I frowned at that thought.   
I tossed and turned when I finally gave up trying to sleep. 

I really hoped Liam was thinking about me right now.

 

Liam’s P.O.V.

When I walked into my huge room alone, I couldn’t help but frown. 

I shut my door as I walked in and decided it would be a good idea to shower. 

I walked into the bathroom and took off my shirt and sweats. 

I then turned on the shower, heating it up, but it wasn’t as hot as it should be. I think Zayn used up all the hot water. Then I smiled.

When the water got warm, I pulled my Calvin Klein boxers off and jumped into the tile shower, closing the glass door behind me. I washed myself all over with this body wash, it was something by Axe so the bathroom was filled with the scent. Then I washed my hair, humming a song to myself. I finished my routine and stepped out of the shower.  
I found a grey colored towel and secured it firmly around my waist. 

Walking back into the room, I found another pair of underwear in my dresser. I let the towel fall off of me and then I put on the boxers.   
Following that, I got into the king sized bed. 

I laid on top of the sheets and comforter, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

I knew I couldn’t sleep I would just think all night long.

About Zayn.

His olive colored skin contrasted so well with his black hair and dark eyes. I just loved it so much.

God dammit, I just wanted to hold him so bad right now, tell him everything will be okay, because it will be.

I didn’t realize it was now 2 am, so I forced my eyes shut and tried sleeping.

15 minutes later I heard a high pitched scream.

Not just any scream,

But Zayn’s.

Zayn’s P.O.V.

He was there again. Chasing me down the street, cursing my name as he got closer. His hand reached out and grabbed my waist. He pulled me down and started removing my pants, just like the first time. I tried yelling out for help the man’s hand covered my mouth. His free hand was palming me through my boxers and I let out a cry. Why me? Why not somebody else? He spread my legs apart and went down on me harshly. Then he undid his pants and pulled them down to reveal something I didn’t want to see. He uncovered my mouth and right then I let out the biggest scream. Then he smacked me and began to fuck my mouth.

I woke up in a horrible sweating mess and screaming. Why did that dream come back? I was raped 4 years ago this shouldn’t be happening. I began crying when my door flung open, scaring me even more. 

“Zayn, baby boy, are you okay?” 

Liam.

He was here. He was going to protect me. I tried saying something but all I could manage was sobs.   
Liam sat on the edge of my bed and took me into his arms. I sobbed on his chest, getting it wet with tears.   
“Baby I’m right here. No one is going to hurt you I promise.”

My sobs led up to cries. 

“Zayn baby look up at me please…”

I glanced up at Liam who had tears brimming his eyes. 

“There’s my beautiful princess.” He said kissing my forehead.

Liam’s thumb wiped away my tears and intertwined our fingers.  
“Everything’s okay baby.”

I believed Liam, but I didn’t want him to leave me alone in my room. He shifted like he was going to get up and I’m pretty sure I scratched him while I hung on.   
“Zayn I’m not going anywhere.”

He smiled at me so I tried smiling back.

“C-can I sleep with you tonight…please?” I stuttered out.

“Yes baby, we will go back to my room okay?” 

I nodded as Liam wedding-style carried me to his room, which I missed.   
The room was so inviting, I loved it so much.

He laid me down on the same king sized bed I was on earlier today. 

“Zayn do you want to tell me about it? You don’t have to I’m just trying to calm you down.”  
I could finally talk, I wasn’t crying anymore. 

“I had a nightmare…and I thought I wasn’t going to see you again.”

Just thinking about not having Liam with me makes me start crying once again. 

“Baby its okay. I’m not going to leave you. I promise.” He started rubbing my back, calming me down again.  
I took a deep breath and relaxed my body, letting Liam kiss me gently. 

Liam pulled the sheets over us and held me close, my hand resting on his shoulder. I could hear Liam’s steady breathing and it soothed me more. I eventually fell asleep with Liam, kissing his neck before I gave in to my sleepiness. 

Liam’s P.O.V.

Seeing Zayn cry like that really upset me. I couldn’t maintain my emotions as it is, but I just broke down completely in front of him. I made sure I had calmed Zayn completely down before I even let my first tear fall. Then it hit me, who was hurting Zayn in the first place? Who would want to make him cry like that?

I had someone who did that to me once, and to this day I fucking hate that guy. 

His name was Sam and he made my life a complete hell. I don’t even know why, he just automatically hated me with everything in him. He always called me names, tore up my drawings, tripped me, and got me into a mess of trouble. I didn’t tell anyone about Sam, but I wanted to tell Zayn more than anyone. I know Zayn would understand though. He always does. Even before I told him everything he just knew what it was that bothered me.

I wish I could be like that to Zayn.

As I felt Zayn lazily kiss my neck and then place his head on my chest I knew he was out. I was glad though, he needed some sleep after what had just happened.   
I felt the cool breeze coming in from outside, I had left the balcony door cracked open.  
I could then feel Zayn’s faint goose bumps on his smooth skin. I rubbed his back with my warm hand, making his chills disappear.   
I gave in too, kissing Zayn’s shoulder lightly as my eyes closed and I was finally asleep.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V.

I woke up to the sweet aroma of Liam. His arms were still around me and my face was still buried into his chest. 

I blinked my eyes a few times before yawning. Liam moved a little bit so I knew he was awake. “Good morning Li.” 

“Mm morning baby.” His low raspy voice was so pleasant to wake up too. I let go of Li to stretch some before I got up. When I sat up, Liam threw his arms around my waist   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Liam said quietly.

I tried not to giggle. “To the kitchen sweetheart.” 

“Mm why baby?”

“To fix you breakfast.” 

“You don’t have to. Staying in here with me is better y’know.”   
I then let out a small giggle. 

“Liam, let me go darling.” 

He lingered on to me and pulled away, his index finger running along my waist line, making me moan a little.  
I could hear him smirking.

I got up and went into Liam’s bathroom first. I brushed my teeth with his toothbrush, I shouldn’t have but then again it was pretty fucking hot.   
After I left the bathroom, I went downstairs to start breakfast for Liam.

I searched the fridge for everything I needed to make eggs on toast with some bacon on the side. I sat the egg carton and bacon package on the counter as I grabbed the loaf of bread from the pantry. I set up the toaster and stuck two pieces of bread inside and set the timer. Then I started to fry the eggs and bacon in the skillet on the stove top. As I was putting up the extra ingredients, I heard the wooden stairs creak. I already knew who it was so I started to smile. 

“Well look who finally got up-Niall?!” 

I about had a heart attack when I saw the Irish lad in nothing but underwear across from me. “Aye Zayn.” He said while running his hand through his hair. I closed my eyes. “Jesus fucking Christ Niall can you come back downstairs when you are decent?” 

I heard a familiar laugh, obviously Liam’s. I opened my eyes to see two lads standing in front of me in their boxers and nothing else. I let out a huge sigh and a small giggle. I turned back around to finish cooking the eggs and bacon, then getting the toast out of the toaster. I placed the toast on a plate and topped it with an egg and some bacon.   
“Here babe,” I sat the plate down in front of Liam, and grabbed a glass of tea to go with it. 

He leaned over the counter and kissed me gently. I could taste mint toothpaste and a hint of me. I smirked.  
“Thank you.” Then Liam began eating his breakfast. 

Niall was going through the fridge looking for food, as I finished the second toast and egg. I sat my plate right down beside Liam’s and we ate our breakfast together.   
Niall looked up from the fridge and snapped his fingers. “Oh yea, by the way Louis & Harry are coming back today.”

“Finally!” Liam and I say together. They had been visiting Harry’s family for about a week now and they are finally coming home. “I can’t wait to tell them about us.” I said to Liam with a smile. “Harry’s going to be so happy.” Liam smiled back. “Yeah, I can’t wait for Louis finding out, he’s going to flip shit.” I giggled again. Liam swearing was so fucking cute. 

 

Liam’s P.O.V.

I finished up my breakfast before Zayn, so I decided to clean up the kitchen for him. As I was doing so I began humming a song that had been stuck in my head for the past few days.  
I guess Zayn had heard me singing, because he picked right up on the lyric and sang with me.

I finished cleaning the kitchen and Zayn was done eating, so we headed back upstairs, leaving a hungry Niall ravaging for food.

We arrived at the end of the hallway and made our way into my room. Zayn stood next to my bed and I walked behind him. I put my hands around his waist and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. 

“Mmm Liam.” He breathed out. I couldn’t help but smile. 

Zayn tilted his neck to the side as I latched my lips to it. I gently planted kisses all over it, getting satisfaction from Zayn.  
“f-fuck Liam…” Zayn managed out.

Zayn’s P.O.V.

Shit.

That’s the only thing running through my mind right now. Liam was doing such a good job on my neck I didn’t want him to stop. But I had to tell him about four years ago before we could go further.

“L-Liam?” I moaned out.  
“Yes baby?” He said taking his soft lips off my neck.

“C-can we talk please…?” 

I sat down on the middle of the bed, criss-crossed style. 

Liam nods, and sits in front of me.

“So L-Liam. I have to tell you something,” 

“What is it Zayn?” 

“Four years ago…I was um…raped.” The last part came out as a whisper almost.

Liam’s eyes got wide and his mouth dropped. 

“W-what?”   
I softly nodded before taking my face into my hands; ashamed. 

Liam took hold of my wrists. “Baby why didn’t you tell me sooner? It’s nothing to be ashamed of…”  
“Because you can’t love someone who was raped. That’s what he said.” 

“Who?” 

“The…man.”

Liam got my hint, and tears streamed his cheeks.  
I looked at him, why was Li crying about something that happened to me?

“Liam why are you crying…?” 

He sniffled. “Zayn I love you with everything in me. Raped or not, It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I love you so much, and I will risk myself to protect you. You’re too beautiful for me not to love.”

Liam’s words hit me hard, I didn’t realize someone did love me, for me.   
“I love you too Li. Thank you.”

He smiled once more, and kissed my forehead. 

“Zayn there’s someone I want to tell you about,”

“Okay who…?”

Liam inhaled deeply.

Liam’s P.O.V.

I knew it was time to tell Zayn about Sam, because Sam was the reason I absolutely hated myself.   
“His name was Sam, and he made my life a living hell.”

Zayn started to rub my leg.

“Is this the same Sam we met in high school?” 

“Yea, the one who slammed my hand into my locker so I broke his nose remember?” 

“Yea. I remember, I went with you to the nurse yea?”

I nodded. “Well he was the reason I hated myself, his words always knew how to fuck with me.”  
Zayn shivered, like he got chills.

“He hated me with everything in him and I have no idea why.”

“Sam always flirted with me but I pushed him away so I could talk to you Li.” 

Then it hit me, that’s why Sam hated me. He wanted Zayn but Zayn wanted me.

“Baby I think that’s why he hated me.”

Zayn understood what I meant.

“Well Sam told me on the last day of school that he would get me one day. And exactly a year later, I was raped.”  
I gritted my teeth. “You don’t think it was…” 

Zayn nodded. “I think it was Liam.”

This really pissed me the fuck off. That he would hurt his precious Zayn like he was a toy. 

“Liam please don’t get angry. If we see Sam, then we will but not other than that okay?” 

I nodded and quit gritting my teeth together. Zayn smiled and kissed my nose. 

I felt so much better knowing that there are no secrets between Zayn and i.” 

I kissed Zayn on the neck again, but I only kissed him once. 

“Li?”

“Yes Zaynie?” 

“D-do you think one day we could…um…”

I knew what he meant, but I wanted to hear him say it. 

“Do what?”  
“…make love?”

I smiled at this and nodded.

“Whenever you’re ready Zaynie. I can wait as long as you need me too.”

 

Zayn’s P.O.V.

I was completely content now, knowing that Liam loved me and would protect me. 

That talk was exactly what we needed, now I felt safer than before. 

“Li I think I should put on some pants ya know. Before Louis and Harry get home.” 

“That might be a good idea.” We both chuckled and walked over to the dresser, pulling on sweats, and a different shirt. 

We both walked down the hall and down the stairs to find Louis and Harry walking in with bags. “LOUIS! HARRY!” I almost tackled Harry, while Liam went over to hug Louis. Niall made his way to the door and began hugging all of us. 

It felt so good to know that we were all together again in our house and nothing could change that.   
“So guys how was it?” I asked, helping them with their bags.

“The absolute best. Except Gemma would always pull Harry away from me just to piss me off.” Louis replied, taking his coat off. 

“Oh Lou shut up you know she was kidding!” Harry remarked to him while picking up luggage and walking towards the stairs.  
We all grabbed a bag and began walking up the stairs to Harry and Louis’ bedroom.

I placed a bag on the bed while Liam followed behind me, sitting his share of luggage down. Louis and Harry unpacked and Louis began chatting with Niall about Holmes Chapel.  
I walked over to where Harry was and helped him put up his jeans. “Zayn I missed you so much! I missed our 12 am talks.” He said while folding his black jeans. 

“Me too! We have A LOT to catch up on tonight.” I said smirking.

“Oh? What happened while we were gone?” He said putting up another pair of jeans. 

‘You’ll find out tonight.” I said smiling really big. Harry knew something was up.

Liam’s P.O.V.

I could hear Zayn talking to Harry about their “Late night Talks”. I could tell Zayn was super excited to tell Harry about us, and I was excited to tell Louis. I walked over to him.   
“Hey Lou you’ll never believed what happened while you were gone.”

 

Louis folded a shirt and handed it to Niall.   
“What? Did my Liam do something naughty?” 

We laughed for a minute before I could say anything. I had missed Louis’ jokes so much.

“No, but I might be sometime soon.” 

Louis grabbed onto my shoulders. 

“WITH WHOM MIGHT I ASK?” 

“Shh Lou. And Zayn and I are a thing now. But don’t mention it to harry, Zayn wants to tell him himself.”  
I could see the excitement in Louis’ eyes. 

“God damn Liam, I did miss a lot.”

I nodded and smiled. 

“I’m pretty sure we need catching up night don’t we mate?”   
Louis smiled and agreed. I already knew tonight was going to be great.

Zayn’s P.O.V.

It was finally 10 pm when all of us decided on “Catching up night”. I would go with Harry and Liam would go with Louis. 

Harry and I got to stay in mine and Liam’s room while Liam was in Louis’ and Harry’s room.   
Niall had gone out for the night to watch Theo at Greg’s house so it was just the four of us. 

Harry and I had all the necessities, a shitty movie, a champagne bottle, and of course, a box of pizza.  
We settled in the room and Harry locked the door. 

“Okay so what’s the big news?” Harry said taking a bite of pizza. 

“Don’t flip shit but Liam and I are together.” 

Harry spit out the pizza and started yelling random sounds, being typical Harry.

“Harry calm the fuck down mate.” 

We both shared a laugh.  
Harry sat back down on the bed and then bombarded me with questions about Liam.   
“Have you guys kissed?”

“Harry of course we have, we make out like every day now.” 

“Any…Physical activity?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“No Harry, not yet anyways. But god damn he has the nicest body.”

“Oooh.” Harry said winking. “What would you do to him Zayn?”

I blushed, I had a ‘wet dream’ before about Liam but I never really imagined our first time.  
“Well I mean just whatever he wants to do really.” 

Harry laughed a little.

“What’s funny?”   
“Nothing, it’s just I can’t believe you don’t know how you want him, that’s all.”

“Well how do you want Louis?” I asked popping the champagne bottle open.

“Zayn are you asking me about my sex life?” 

“Yup. I am Styles. Are you going to tell me?”

He laughed again and took a drink from the bottle.

“I guess so. You going to listen, virgin?” 

I growled at Harry. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Well…” He began, “Louis took my virginity two years ago in the bathroom of his parent’s country club.”   
I lost it and started dying of laughter.

“I’m serious Zayn! You won’t be laughing when Liam asks you for a blow job when you’re out!”

“Alright, Alright. So how was it?” 

I took a drink of champagne, it went down smoothly with a wonderful aftertaste.

“Louis and I had made out for at least 10 minutes, that’s when he locked the door so I knew this was it.” 

“Did he force you into it?” 

“Nah, we both wanted it and had wanted each other for a long time.”

“Mhm, continue?”

“Louis asked me if I was sure so I obviously agreed. Then we stripped and began giving each other blow jobs and such,” Harry took another drink. “And then he prepped me, which felt amazing, and then he put his dick inside me, and yea.”

“Did it hurt?” I asked, feeling a bit sore at the talk of this.

“Zayn, of course it did but pain turns to pleasure quickly.”   
I felt tense.

“Hey, don’t worry though. It all works out in the end, Liam will be soft and gentle on you. I can tell.”   
“I fucking hope so. I don’t want to be touched harshly again.”

Harry knew what I was talking about, he was the first one I told.  
“Love, Liam loves you, he wouldn’t hurt you.” 

“I know. I’m just nervous I’ll mess up and do something wrong.”

“Ha. I was too, I figured I’d come too early or not come at all. But like I said it all turns out great.”

“What’s the best part?”

“Probably climaxing or riding him.”  
“I can’t wait until I can say that.” 

 

Liam’s P.O.V.

Louis and I were talking in his room over pizza and a bottle of chardonnay, Louis’ favorite alcohol.

“Well mate tell me what you’ve done to Zayn?” Louis said taking a swig of the beverage.

I laughed a bit. “We have kissed each other’s necks and I drug my finger across his waist and that’s about it.”  
“Heated make-out sessions?” 

I nodded, taking a slice of pizza. “Every day now. I’ve got him to moan out my name some and I go fucking insane when he does, I just don’t show it.”  
Louis took another drink. “Yea mate, Harry was quite the tease on me, but when we finally made love, he’s always begging for me now.” 

Damn. I thought. I wished Zayn would beg for me sometimes. “You got any kinks?”

“Yes Liam, I have many, many kinks.”   
“Like…?” I was eager to find out Louis’ kinks. 

“Well Harry in lace is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. And don’t forget when he calls me daddy or anything like that.” Louis looked lost in thought.

“I bet Zayn would look great in black lace…” I didn’t mean to say that out loud, but fuck it, I was talking to my best mate. “And if he called me daddy…I don’t know what I’d do…”

“Well Li, before you can kink it up, you gotta make love first, and that’s always the best.”

Louis had a point, we couldn’t just be rough and kinky our first time, we had to love first.

“I’m waiting on Zayn, I want to make sure he’s completely ready before I even take his shirt off.”  
“Atta boy Liam.” Louis took a bite of pizza. “I waited on Harry too.” 

“Yea? How long did Harry take?”

“’Bout a week or so, not long at all. We’ve discussed it so many times before we actually ‘did’ it and once we did it felt amazing, even though it wasn’t rough or anything.”  
“Man…I hope I don’t mess anything up our first time.”

“Nah mate you won’t, you just go with it.”

I nodded at Louis’ response and began to watch TV.

And the rest of the night, I dreamt about Zayn, and maybe he dreamt about me too.

Zayn’s P.O.V.

 

I woke up the next day on Liam’s fluffy bed and a drunken passed out Harry on the floor. I stretched my arms and got up to go shower first.

I walked into Liam’s huge bathroom and admired it, taking in every detail. There was a pair of black boxers lying next to the tile shower with a see-through glass door. And the sink counter was as long as my whole body. It had two sinks on it and a huge mirror over top of the whole thing. 

I turned on the water, and began to shed my clothes. Shirt, pants, and then I just stood there and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a tan, toned body and I guess a good ‘size’. I pulled my boxers down and kicked them off my feet. And into the shower I went. 

 

Liam’s P.O.V.

I blinked my eyes open and sat up in Louis’ bed. There was a pizza box lying in the floor and a bottle of chardonnay; empty, accompanying it. I remembered last night, it was mostly Louis and I talking but every now and then we would just watch TV and drink a little, I had 2 shots but Louis had the rest of the bottle. 

I got up and heard Louis in the bathroom, so I left the room and shut the door behind me. I walked into the hallway to be greeted by a slightly hung over Harry, who was walking weirdly and coughing. 

“Morning Harry, I’m positive your boyfriends got a hangover too.”

Harry laughed some, and went into his room and shut the door.

I continued my way down the hallway, eager to kiss Zayn again. Last night was fun but I missed sleeping beside him.  
I walked in and shut the door. I could hear the water running and a moan or two coming from the bathroom.   
I stepped inside, not knowing what I would find.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V.

My shower began by me just washing my hair, and then my body, but it wasn’t good enough. I had a boner last night from thinking about Liam but I knew I couldn’t fix it, so I just said ‘fuck it’ and went to sleep with it. 

That was probably the worst idea I’ve had in my entire life.

When I woke up it was still there and I was in so much pain. I hated myself for doing this, but hey a guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do.  
I began to touch myself hesitantly but then I got the hang of it. I begin gasping for air and my stomach filled with a warm filling. I was leaning against the wall with one hand and the other one was busy.

“Li-Liam oh…” I didn’t mean for that to come out of my mouth but it just did. 

“Liam…Liam…Oh f-fuck yes…” I kept going, picking up speed and rhythm. I could feel I was getting close, and I starting screaming out in pleasure.   
“Fuck, Liam!”

I closed my eyes and then I felt my climax coming out of me. It went all over the wall and I began to wipe it off. I glanced to my side and saw a figure. I stood up straight and turned off the shower. I was praying to god Harry just woke up and needed to piss or something, so I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped out and looked at the figure.  
It wasn’t Harry.

It was Liam.

Liam’s P.O.V.

I saw Zayn.  
In the shower.  
Masturbating.  
To me.  
Holy shit.  
We were making eye contact, and Zayn’s jaw dropped.

“L-Liam I-I…” He was stuttering and glanced away from me.

I walked over to him, he had his head down, trying to avoid me or make himself invisible.  
I lifted his head up with my finger, getting him to finally look at me. 

“I-I’m sorry Liam I shouldn’t of been in here to start with…I will leave now sorr-“

I cut off his sentence with my lips. We had done what we’ve done before, explored our mouths, but there was something different about this time. Zayn had his fingers intertwined in my hair, while my hands were on his lower back, pulling him closer. 

I pulled back to see his expression. He still had his eyes closed and Zayn’s breathing was increased.   
Exactly what I was going for.

Zayn leaned back into me and we began kissing again.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V.

I was making out with Liam, naked.  
And the sad part is, I actually enjoyed it. 

I kept my lips locked on his, and Liam’s tongue was exploring my whole mouth, savoring the moment.

We pulled back catching our breaths very loudly, Liam smiling.

“You’re fucking amazing, Zayn.”   
I chuckled at Liam’s remark.  
“I’ve been told.” 

 

After our heated make-out session in Liam’s bathroom, we had moved it onto the oversized bed, keeping our lips locked. God damn, we could kiss forever if we wanted to. But it was time to get down to business. 

“Liam.” I said a bit to stern.

“Yes love?”  
I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

“I’m ready.”

 

Liam’s P.O.V.

“I’m ready.” Zayn’s eyes were turning darker by the second after his plead. After he said that, all of what Lou and I talked about last night came into reality. “Zayn are you positive, I can wait for you, I’m really good at waiting and-“

Zayn planted a kiss on the tip of my nose.   
“Yes Li. I promise.” 

This was really happening right now. I moved our position on the bed, putting Zayn below me and propping myself over with hands on each side of the gorgeous figure. I gave him a dirty opened-mouth kiss, and he began to twine his fingers through my hair. Kiss after kiss, he was only making me harder by the second. God, I just want to fuck him until he screams my name like he did in the shower. 

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

My body was giving into Liam. I had no control over how I was reacting to his touch. My fingers were lost in his soft hair while his lips were sucking on the sweet spot on my neck.   
“Fuck Liam…”

My hands left his hair and trailed down his body right to his boxers. I palmed him to the best of my abilities. I must have done something right, since I earned a moan from Liam.   
“Zayn, shit baby.” I had never heard Liam in this state before, and I fucking loved it. 

Moments later, we were both completely naked, and liam was rolling a condom onto his cock. I spread my legs as far as I could for him.   
After he got it on, he leaned down and kissed the inner part of my thighs. I let another moan escape my mouth.

Liam’s lips left my skin, and I heard him fumbling around in the night stand drawer. 

He retrieved a bottle of lube and popped the lid open. He squirted a good amount onto his fingers and slicked it up his shaft. I was mesmerized of how his movements were so perfect. 

He kissed me softly on the jaw. 

“Zayn,” He whispered.

“Yes Li?” 

“Are you ready?”

I nodded and Liam lined himself back up with me.   
Before I could even blink, he slid a digit into my heat. 

I yelped out in pleasure, and he began moving his finger at a slow pace. 

After a minute or two, he slid another finger in. I started pushing my hips down trying to get friction.   
He brushed against my prostate and I yelled louder than I thought I could. 

“Zayn baby, you’re doing so good for me…” Liam said, hitting my spot again.

I was so close to reaching my orgasm, but Liam removed his fingers from me. 

I opened my eyes to see Liam’s cock at my entrance. 

He laced his fingers with mine and I took in a deep breath.

“Alright, relax love, breathe through it.”

Liam’s thumb was rubbing against my hand. 

“I love you Liam.”  
“I love you too Zayn.”

Liam slowly slid his cock into me. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. The grip I had on his hand got tighter.   
“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Liam’s voice was shaky and breathy. 

After all of his cock was inside of me, he leaned down and kissed me.   
I welcomed his lips, and kissed him back.   
“You’re doing so good Zayn, fuck.” 

My hips started moving again, trying to get Liam to move. 

He started back at a steady pace. 

“Shit, Liam…” My mouth hung open. 

His pace quickened, and it wasn’t long before he found my prostate again.   
Moans and swears filled the room and echoed off the walls. 

Liam’s hand wrapped around my cock and started pumping.  
I was screaming out in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Zayn, gonna cum soon…” Liam said, sweat beads forming on his forehead.   
“Li-I’m gonna-“ The words got caught in my throat.

“Cum for me baby boy.” Liam pressed a kiss on my cheek.

A string of swears left my mouth as I hit my orgasm. 

Not a second later, Liam had hit his too. 

We stayed there for a minute, before he slowly pulled out of me.   
My hole clenched at the loss of him. 

Liam slid the condom off his dick and tied it up before he threw it in the trashcan beside the bed.   
I was still trying to catch my breath when Liam laid down beside me again. 

I faced him and kissed him sloppily. 

His hands cupped my cheeks and he stared into my eyes. 

 

“I love you Zayn.”   
“I love you too Liam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 and decided to actually publish it.   
> I know it's not good and i laughed while re-reading it.  
> ANYWAYS,   
> thank you for reading, be sure to leave comments!


End file.
